Ninjisu Chapter 1: The Sisters
by YokoBrief
Summary: Emperor Legazo rules over his kingdom with complete domination. One young man with scars engraved deep into both his soul and body embarks on a life jounrey of debt repayment. While on his journey, the infamous Nonfratu Twins attack him.


**The Essences Saga**

**Chapter 1**

**The Sisters**

It was spring again, throughout the entire Empire of Legazo a new chance was dawning. A chance for the flowers of the previous year to revive from the harshness of winter's cold, a chance for the animals to find a new mate to bring a new life into the world. Not only was it a new spring and a new chance, it was the beginning of an incredible journey. This particular journey would decide the fate of numerous lives and an entire empire.

Ninjisu was walking down the dirt road that lead to Banning Village. It was just like any other day since that horrific day. Despite the fact that he hadn't seen the home of the nightmare in six years, he still couldn't forget what happened that day. In some ways he refused to let himself forget. In others he just wished for death to relieve him of his torturous memories.

Ninjisu was sixteen and no taller or shorter than the average young man his age. He was dressed in an all black ninja outfit. Even his full face mask was completely black, right down to the eyes. The only thing that wasn't covered in his all black outfit was his messy brown hair. He carried his long curved katana on his back. He preferred the longer curved katana, because he liked the added range that came with his full boar fighting style. He stole the sword from some swords smith in the small village with no name just outside of the Demon Mountain Range. He stole the suit of armor from an armor smith in the same village.

He hadn't spoken a word to anyone since that fateful day. He just carried his sword and used it to fend off anyone who was stupid enough to challenge him. He hadn't spoken in so long, but yet he couldn't help but to think every last second his was awake or asleep. He had finally come to the decision that it was time to redeem himself of his past sins. He decided that the only way he could find forgiveness was to continue to live with the burden of knowing what he was responsible for till the day his miserable life ended.

Just then an assassin spike whizzed straight by his head. He stopped walking just in time for it to miss. He turned to the direction the spike came from. He looked intensely at the woods that were in the distance to that direction. Then a series of spikes laced with some kind of magic poison came at him with intense fury. He dodged them all the best he could, but he was nearly grazed by many of them. Fortunately, his agility was great enough to give him the ability to dodge them all and launch a counter attack in the direction of the attack. As he continued to dodge more and more on coming spikes, he could feel the presence of two different fighters. One was throwing the spikes; the other must be lacing them with the magic poison.

"I'm fighting against a wizard and assassin," thought Ninjisu.

"This isn't working! Maneuver pattern Alpha!" yelled one of the fighters in the distance.

Ninjisu saw two fighters leap out of the woods. Ninjisu could tell from the voice earlier that one of them must've been a girl and he was right. After seeing the two fighters leap out of the forest he could tell that the other one was also a girl. In fact, he could tell they were both very young girls. They landed softly on the ground then turned around to face Ninjisu. The assassin had a mask covering everything but her mouth. Ninjisu could see her smiling. The other was wearing a very beautiful outfit with ancient symbols sown all over it. Ninjisu took a closer look at them.

"There's a bounty on your head and we're going to claim it!" yelled the assassin as she continued to smile.

Her smile was really starting to annoy Ninjisu. He drew his sword and charged at the two girls. The two girls were stunned for a moment but quickly took defensive positions. Ninjisu took a fast and strong horizontal swipe at the two girls. They both jumped back and avoided the attack. Ninjisu continued to charge forth. He took swing after swing at the girls. They continued to evade.

"I can't believe this guy is worth his bounty. He's so weak, or maybe it's just because we're so good," said the assassin as her smile grew bigger.

The wizard stayed quiet as she continued to focus intensely on her opponent. She was starting to sweat profusely and the assassin was confused to why she was so worried. With her attention distracted by her sister's focus, she didn't see the ninja stars coming straight at her. They hit her right in the chest. She doubled over and was hit with an uppercut slash from Ninjisu's sword. She went flying off into the distance.

"Sister!!!" yelled the wizard as she was distracted by her sister's cry of pain as she went sprawling through the air.

Ninjisu hit the distracted wizard with a tornado slash. She went flying back as she screamed in pain. The two landed on the ground hard on their backs. They both started to moan with pain. The assassin was the first to stand up.

"You'll pay for that. You have just angered the world's most famous bounty hunters! We are the Nonfratu Sisters!" yelled the assassin as Ninjisu charged straight at her.

She was stunned by his lack of hesitation. She evaded his slashes as she continued to leap back. She started to pluck out the ninja stars that were stuck in her chest and began throwing them at Ninjisu. Ninjisu easily dodged them as he continued to attack the assassin. She dodged the best she could and started to use her assassin spikes after she ran out of ninja stars to pull out of her chest. Ninjisu evaded those just as easily as the ninja stars and continued to attack the now panicking assassin.

"Watch out Moon!" yelled the wizard as she launched a giant magic ball of fire straight for Ninjisu.

Moon grinned and attempted to use her Moon Shadow technique, but the fury her smile gave Ninjisu, made Ninjisu's power slightly increase and he grabbed her just in time to use her as a human shield for the giant magic ball of fire. It hit Moon straight on.

"Moon NO!!!" yelled the wizard.

After the smoke cleared, the wizard saw Ninjisu holding a burnt and unconscious Moon. The wizard began to get very angry, but at the same time she became even more frightened than she was before. She didn't know what to do next. Ninjisu let go of Moon and she dropped to the ground rather harshly.

Ninjisu began to step forward. The wizard took a step back as she began to panic. Then she decided that she must attempt it, her ultimate technique. She began to power up her Tri-Element Beam. Ninjisu continued to walk forward with his sword in one hand. His stride didn't falter in anyway. The wizard needed more time, she began to think of ways to stall Ninjisu.

"I warn you... I-I am the great wizard... the great wizard... Pearl Nonfratu..." said Pearl as her knees began to shake.

Ninjisu continued to step forward, but then he stopped about ten feet away from Pearl. He took a defensive position and waited.

"Wha... Ah! I see. You think you can defend against my ultimate technique! How dare you insult me! I will completely destroy with this attack. No one has ever survived my Tri-Element Beam!" yelled Pearl as she began to frantically power up the Tri-Element Beam.

"I'm putting everything I have into this attack! It has to work! It just has to!" thought Pearl.

"Here it comes!" yelled Pearl as she launched her attack.

Ninjisu braced himself and stopped the beam dead in its path with his sword. It started to push him back but he slowly started to push back.

"NO! That's impossible!" screamed Pearl as she started to unleash her Soul Energy into her attack.

"Fool! She'll die! I will not be responsible for any more death of any more innocent people!" though Ninjisu as he used the beam's force to flip himself behind Pearl.

Pearl began to turn her head around. Ninjisu knocked her out with a blow from the handle of his sword right into the back of her defenseless head. She began to fall, but Ninjisu caught her in his arms. She passed out. Ninjisu knew what he had to do. He had to leave them there and get as far away from them and their desire to kill him as possible. As he began to walk away, Moon began to wake up. She struggled to her feet.

"Please, don't leave us here. We were foolish. We're only thirteen, please we didn't know better," said Moon as she fell to her knees.

Ninjisu dashed over to her with intense anger. He grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. She began to gasp for air.

"Please, you're choking me," said Moon choking.

"IGNORANCE IS NO EXCUSE FOR RISKING YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ninjisu with intense fury as he tightened his grip.

Moon looked at Ninjisu with fear as intense as Ninjisu's fury. She began to cry as she tried to breath. Ninjisu tightened his grip more and more, but then Moon's face began to change. It slowly, but surely began to change into the face of an orphan that Ninjisu knew when he was a child. His grip loosened as he started to fall back. Moon fell to the ground as she watched Ninjisu fall to the ground and began to scream as he pulled at his hair.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ninjisu as Moon passed out.


End file.
